Kolkata district
Kolkata district ( ) is an administrative district of the Indian state of West Bengal. It contains the center part of the city of Kolkata. The jurisdiction of the Kolkata Collector, that is, of the district, is within the areas covered by the Kolkata Police and by the Kolkata Municipal Corporation, but it does not cover the entire area covered by either of them. See Civic administration of Kolkata. As regards civic infrastructure (water, sewage, etc.), the area of Kolkata District is under the administration of the Kolkata Municipal Corporation. But other parts of the city's (that is, the KMC's) area, and of the city's suburban areas, belong to the districts of North 24 Parganas, South 24 Parganas, Howrah, Hooghly and Nadia. Kolkata District is bordered by Howrah District, North 24 Parganas District and South 24 Parganas District. The office of the Kolkata Collector is in B.B.D. Bag, north of the General Post Office. Geography Climate Divisions Assembly constituencies The district is divided into 17 assembly constituencies: #Cossipur (assembly constituency no. 140), #Shyampukur (assembly constituency no. 141), #Jorabagan (assembly constituency no. 142), #Jorasanko (assembly constituency no. 143), #Barabazar (assembly constituency no. 144), #Bowbazar (assembly constituency no. 145), #Chowringhee (assembly constituency no. 146), #Rashbehari Avenue (assembly constituency no. 149), #Ballygunge (assembly constituency no. 152), #Entally (assembly constituency no. 153), #Taltola (SC) (assembly constituency no. 154), #Beliaghata (assembly constituency no. 155), #Sealdah (assembly constituency no. 156), #Vidyasagar (assembly constituency no. 157), #Burtola (assembly constituency no. 158), #Manicktola (assembly constituency no. 159), #Belgachia West (assembly constituency no. 160), Taltola constituency is reserved for Scheduled Castes (SC) candidates. Cossipur, Shyampukur, Jorabagan, Barabazar, Bowbazar and Taltola constituencies form the Calcutta North West (Lok Sabha constituency). Entally, Beliaghata, Sealdah, Vidyasagar, Burtola, Manicktola and Belgachia West constituencies form the Calcutta North East (Lok Sabha constituency). Along with four assembly constituencies from South 24 Parganas district, Chowringhee, Rashbehari Avenue and Ballygunje constituencies form the Calcutta South (Lok Sabha constituency). Impact of delimitation of constituencies As per order of the Delimitation Commission in respect of the boundary delimitation of constituencies in the West Bengal, the district will be divided into 11 assembly constituencies: #Kolkata Port (assembly constituency no. 158) covering the area under the wards numbered 75, 76, 78–80, 133–135 of the Kolkata municipal corporation, #Bhabanipur (assembly constituency no. 159) covering the area under the wards numbered 63, 70–74, 77 and 82 of the Kolkata municipal corporation, #Rashbehari (assembly constituency no. 160) covering the area under the wards numbered 81, 83, 84, 86–90 and 93 of the Kolkata municipal corporation, #Ballygunge (assembly constituency no. 161) covering the area under the wards numbered 60, 61, 64, 65, 68, 69 and 85 of the Kolkata municipal corporation, #Chowringhee (assembly constituency no. 162) covering the area under the wards numbered 44–53 and 62 of the Kolkata municipal corporation, #Entally (assembly constituency no. 163) covering the area under the wards numbered 54–56, 58 and 59 of the Kolkata municipal corporation, #Beleghata (assembly constituency no. 164) covering the area under the wards numbered 28–30, 33–36 and 57 of the Kolkata municipal corporation, #Jorasanko (assembly constituency no. 165) covering the area under the wards numbered 22, 23, 25, 27 and 37–43 of the Kolkata municipal corporation, #Shyampukur (assembly constituency no. 166) covering the area under the wards numbered 7–10, 17–21, 24 and 26 of the Kolkata municipal corporation, #Maniktala (assembly constituency no. 167) covering the area under the wards numbered 11–16, 31 and 32 of the Kolkata municipal corporation and #Kashipur-Belgachhia (assembly constituency no. 168) covering the area under the wards numbered 1–6 of the Kolkata municipal corporation. Chowringhee, Entally, Beliaghata, Jorasanko, Shyampukur, Maniktala and Kashipur-Belgachhia constituencies will form the Calcutta North (Lok Sabha constituency). Along with three assembly constituencies from South 24 Parganas district, Kolkata Port, Bhabanipur, Rashbehari, and Ballygunje constituencies will form the Calcutta South (Lok Sabha constituency). Demographics According to the 2011 census Kolkata district has a population of 4,486,679, roughly equal to the nation of Croatia or the US state of Louisiana. This gives it a ranking of 35th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was -1.88 %. Kolkata has a sex ratio of 899 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 87.14 %. Education Kolkata has several parallel systems of school education, and K-12 schools are usually affiliated with either of the following Education in Kolkata From Wikipedia: * Cambridge International Examinations * Central Board of Secondary Education * Council for the Indian School Certificate Examinations * Edexcel * International Baccalaureate * National Institute of Open Schooling * Rabindra Mukta Vidyalaya * West Bengal Board of Madrasah Education * West Bengal Board of Secondary Education * West Bengal Council of Higher Secondary Education See also *Kolkata metropolitan area References External links *Map of Kolkata district Category:Districts of West Bengal Category:Neighbourhoods in Kolkata Category:Kolkata district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India